The Shade
by Albedo238
Summary: After meeting a mysterious reploid, the Maverick Hunters learn of growing yet secret illuminati that plans to rid the world of them once and for all. Can X, Zero and Axl rely on their new ally, or are their dangers that cannot yet be seen? Loosely based on Journey to the West and Fire Emblem: Awakening. Rated T for safety.


**Prologue: The Chase**

The time is night in Abel City. A shadowy figure jumps from rooftop to rooftop in quick succession.

However, in hot pursuit is a large group of other figures flying after the first one seen.

Landing on a building that's facing a large space with the next building quite far, the figure comes into view, being a reploid that looks like a brown monkey boy with red and gold armor while having a gold circlet around his head and carrying an orange quarterstaff with gold ends.

"Oh man, that's not a good sign." says the monkey reploid.

Hearing thrusters behind him, the reploid looks behind to see some other reploids have reached him, all wearing black and purple armor and wearing helmets with red visors.

"Well, well, looks like you've run out of places, traitor." says a voice from behind the other reploids.

The black and purple reploids separate to show a sleek reploid man with gelled white hair, platinum and purple armor with a glossy, iPod-like finish, and black body parts.

He floats over to the monkey reploid, who says, "I'm not going back, Vector! You can't make me!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." says the reploid answering to the name of Vector. "We can't afford to lose someone like you. I'm sure you can understand. If the Maverick Hunters get a ahold of you, well... that could be it for Kotaro's plans for this world. Of course, it wouldn't be like the Maverick Hunters would treat you any better."

"You better think again, Vector!" says the monkey reploid with a smug smile. "I hacked the computers and gained enough info on you! I give that data to the Maverick Hunters, and your little cult is finished!"

"Oh, you mean those plans for the construction made to continue Lumine's dream for all New Generation Reploids?" asks a snickering Vector. "You really think we'd let someone like you steal such plans then betray us? We know how dangerous and cunning you are, so if you were to give any important plans to the Maverick Hunters, we would be finished. What kind of simpletons do you take us for?"

"Are you saying you're not threatened by the plans I could show the Maverick Hunters?" asks the monkey reploid.

"Well, let's put it this way: you ruining us by giving the plans you have to the Maverick Hunters would be the equivalent of treating a human illness with a placebo." says Vector.

"Wha-what are you talking about?!" asks a worried monkey reploid.

"You'll have plenty of time to think about it while I'm dragging you back to our base." says Vector.

"Should we make plans to capture him now, Lord Vector?" asks a follower.

"No, none of you would stand a chance against him." says Vector. "You know his level of power. I'm the only one here who can match for the time being. Let's just hope he doesn't unlock the rest of his potential, or we'll all be in trouble."

Vector then lands softly on the ground and slowly approaches the monkey reploid, who gets into a battle stance as he readies his quarterstaff.

As Vector gives the monkey reploid a smug grin as he approaches, it shifts to one of surprise as he hears a bold voice shout out, "Hold it right there!"

Everyone looks to see X, Zero and Axl arrive on the building, X aiming his buster, Zero readying his saber and Axl aiming his pistols.

"Whoa! The Maverick Hunters!" shouts a happily surprised monkey reploid.

"Well, this is bad timing." says a grimacing Vector.

"If you're harrassing that reploid, then we'll be forced to deal with you!" says X.

"Lord Vector, should we deal with them?" says one of Vector's followers.

"Don't bother." says Vector. His smile becomes smug again and he says, "You Maverick Hunters have no idea what's happening or what will happen, but mark my words - your day is coming."

"Well from where we're standing, today is not that day." says Zero. "You Mavericks still have no tact at all."

"Still using those extinct labels, aren't we?" asks Vector. "It's no wonder the Maverick Hunters are a dying breed. Shame, because you did have a lot of potential, Zero."

"What? Are you yet another lackey for Sigma?" asks Zero.

"Sigma is old news." says Vector. "Yes, his data on our copy chips do show us what he was like, but his legacy is the only thing that matters. The reploid himself is but a memory."

"As long as Sigma's data remains in this world, he'll never be a memory!" says X.

"Shows what an old antique like you knows." says Vector. "Well, we could wax poetic all day, but we have places to be and things to take care of. Take care, Maverick Hunters. Enjoy what time you have left. And as for you, kid, we're not finished here."

After that, Vector and his followers leave casually.

The monkey reploid sighs out of relief and says, "Thanks a lot for the rescue, Maverick Hunters! I could have handled them for the most part, but I rather not cause any concern."

"Don't mention it." says X with a smile as he, Zero and Axl approach. "So, what's your name?"

"Oh yeah, call me Sun Wukong." says the monkey reploid.

"Sun Wukong?" asks X. "You mean as in the Monkey King from Journey to the West?"

"Sun who? Monkey what? Journey to where?" asks Axl. "I'm sorry, but I don't follow."

"Journey to the West is one of the most popular novels from ancient China." says X. "It's one of my favorite stories about adventure, friendship and redemption."

"You always were a bookworm, X." says Zero.

"Yup!" says Sun Wukong. "Obviously, I was not only designed and named after the Monkey King of legend, but I was also installed with similar abilities. Even my quarterstaff here acts like the original Ryui Jingu Bang."

"Interesting." says X. "Why don't you come with us back to Maverick Hunter HQ so we can discuss the situation?"

"Not only is that a dream come true, but it was also what I was created for!" says Sun Wukong. "Not to mention I'm your best chance at bringing down those guys that chased me here! I have information that could ruin them."

"Then we definitely need to get you back." says X. "You can explain everything to Supreme Commander Signas."

"Looking forward to it!" says Sun Wukong.

To Be Continued in Chapter 1.


End file.
